justice league physical insanity
by epic insanity666
Summary: here is a story with the justice league if a certain god came into there universe not knowing why he was some how summoned read to find out the beginning of the story
1. Chapter 1

_Justice league_

_Physical insanity_

_You've probably heard it all before the main hero will be an honest soul and fight with honor, well that's where I come in, you see I'm not one of those goodie two shoes heroes. __**I'm more of the insane ones who love slaughter and blood, along with laughing at the horrified face of the bad guy as his spine GET'S RIPPED OUT OF HIM THROUGH HIS THROAT HAHAHAHAHAH SO LET THIS BE A TIP OF WHAT I AM**__, I am what you so called mortals call a god, and I… love the color blood. And also another way to clear confusion I am on my way to a dimension where I can wreak havoc however I like._

Metropolis five minutes before arrival on the daily planet

"Lois are you even listening?" said a voice causing the head reporter Lois Lane to snap out of her thoughts to look at her boss blinking in confusion until she nodded causing him to sigh as he continued

"We are against time here so listen up the military has recently discovered a small black hole in our solar system not very dangerous or ignorable so get out there and find out any more information" ordered the man before the reporters nodded and returned to their respective desks leaving Lois in thought as she looked at the black hole until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder causing her to smile

"Hello Small Ville" greeted Lois as she turned to none other than Clark Kent or in other words the man of steel himself in a reporters stance with a blue suit and thick black glasses

"Your worried aren't you" said Clark as he followed her gaze to the black hole on a piece of paper

"You know full well why I'm worried" Lois sighed not noticing her left hand caressed her belly until Clark's phone rang causing her to look up and see him have a grim look

"I have to go, duty calls" whispered Clark kissing Lois on the forehead before he left her to look at the file until she could see what appeared to be an outline of a person in the center shocking her as realization dawned on her

Meanwhile on the watchtower

"Ok explain to me why a black hole is radiating with negative energy?" said the flash as the rest of the league were doing their own personal matters with Green arrow helping maintain the computers while Wonder Woman stood at the teleporter

"It appeared several hours ago without warning it is also radiating with the same energy opposite of Green Lanterns" explained Martian Manhunter as the teleporter came to life showing Superman and Supergirl in their costumes

"I was debriefed before we got here" stated Supergirl stepping forward to see the black hole miles away with a yellow and red color surprising her as it let out a large tendril of black that immediately returned to it

"It's power has increased in the minutes since it appeared, we have to stop it before it grows and destroys earth" explained the Martian causing Supergirl to nod with Superman as they left for the docking bay sooner seen flying towards it before a phone went off

"This is the league" said Wonder Woman as she saw the face of the President surprising all present

"I was just informed by a news reporter that she noticed an odd shape in the center saying it resembled a man" said the president before Wonder Woman turned to see Batman enter the room

"We'll inform superman thank you sir" said Wonder Woman before the watchtower shook causing some of the smaller computers to flash showing an evil grin before it vanished into static

"The Black hole just exploded!" yelled the Flash as he saw a meteor flying to earth followed by another

"What's the trajectory?" questioned Batman causing the Martian to freeze at the location

"Gotham" answered the Martian causing the league to roar with activity as Batman along with the Flash and Wonder Woman prepared to teleport down

Meanwhile in Gotham after the landing with Superman crawling out of a crater surprised to see his cousin standing weakly

"What did we hit?" questioned Superman standing up as he regained balance with Supergirl about to answer before a roar of laughter echoed from a larger crater behind the duo causing them to freeze at the sight of complete horror, a man with his entire rib cage slowly being healed by skin and flesh while he held an evil grin that would put the Joker to shame especially the laugh that sent even shivers down Superman's spine but what got their attention was the aura that radiated behind the man as he stepped forward what could be easily described as a skull with an equal grin until the man spoke

"So which one of you brought here?" the man spoke as if he was a predator hunting for it's prey even with those eyes that looked like a monsters

"None of us" answered Superman retrieving a look of irritation from the man who merely grinned as he turned to leave

"Hey get back here we need to ask you some questions!" yelled Supergirl causing the man to stop and turn sending her a look that would've ripped out her ribcage if looks could kill

"Why?" growled the man causing Supergirl to bare her teeth while her cousin looked at her

"Calm down Supergirl" warned Clark only to fall on death ears as she flew ignoring his protests as she sent a full strength punch to the man's face causing a shockwave as he staggered backwards while Supergirl smiled in victory until she saw the man's eyes

"So you like to play rough eh" grinned the man before he grew a smile as he stood up straight never losing the grin as Supergirl froze as she felt a surge of power surround her

"Well why don't I repay the favor" laughed the man before he became a blur gripping Supergirl's neck shocking her as memories played in her vision until they stopped thanks to Superman interfering by sending the man flying into a building allowing him to help his cousin

"Kara are you ok?" questioned Superman not noticing the sound of laughter until he felt a rock hit his head causing him to turn and freeze at the sight of a mass of shadows with eyes and smiles

**(Similar to pride from fullmetal alchemist brotherhood)**

"So you have a kick behind that punch is that all you've got… Clark?" growled the man in delight as he saw the shocked expression on superman's face

"Or do I have to make you fight me full on if I rip out that child and force feed it to her" chuckled the man causing Superman to fly with a sonic boom towards the man who threatened with such actions only to cause the man to chuckle as he pushed back shocking superman as his memories flashed through his vision until it cleared showing the man to have a look of pure guilt as he blinked before he slowly backed away confusing Superman as he turned to run before he turned again with a normal mouth

"I take back everything I said" stated the man turning to run until he heard Superman speak

"Who are you?" yelled Superman causing the man to again stop

"Do you know of the god of insanity man of steel" questioned the man before he turned and vanished into a cloud of shadows leaving behind a shocked Superman until he pressed a button

"Diana look up a god of insanity"

**Ok thanks to whoever read this if you're interested in the justice league also I've been thinking of a catch phrase if anyone can give me any ideas please inbox me**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"J'onn have you found anything about a 'God of insanity' yet?" questioned Superman as he entered the watchtower that was in a chaos of activity with leaguers searching the world for the newly arrival

"I have found multiple names but not many describe who you fought in Gotham, Batman recently went down to see if anything else happens" answered the Martian causing Superman to turn and see Supergirl sitting beside the window with a look of uneasiness

"Is Kara alright?" said Wonder woman causing Superman to turn with his own look of uneasiness

"When that man made contact with us, I felt my own memories get watched like a movie even the painful ones, but what really got me thinking is the guilt the man showed before he ran off" said Superman causing the amazon to frown before the loud cheer could be heard

"Superman I found a perfect description" yelled a cheerful Flash causing Superman to fly and see ancient Egyptian glyphs of a man on a throne with smaller people bowing to him

"All I see is Egyptian glyphs what am I looking at?" questioned Superman causing the flash to type causing a translation to appear

"Here now you can read" said the Flash with a smile of victory before he saw the small look of shock on Superman causing him to read and retrieve and equal shock

"So, the first pharaoh of Egypt Zecroma, who sacrificed himself to protect his wife and child from an invasion only to fall on the battlefield and rise up to power among the gods, some king he turned out to be it also said he's a war lord" stated Wonder woman sounding unimpressed as she read until she noticed Supergirl reading over the trio's shoulder

"So he sacrificed himself to save his family only to fail because it says they both fell with him" stated Supergirl causing the trio to read until the monitor beeped sooner showing Batman

"We have a problem" stated Batman before his face was replaced by a security camera showing a banks exterior with civilians

"What are we looking at Bruce?" questioned Superman before the camera sped up to show a very familiar man in a trench coat sleeveless shirt and grey jeans speaking with the bank manager before he brought out an RPG aiming it close range with a grin

"Now listen to what he says, I'm still surprised hearing this myself" stated Batman before the video allowed audio

"_Mister Burkins, how nice to see you say how many people did you steal this money from?" laughed the man before he sent a knife of shadows towards a security guard knocking him out before he turned back to the manager_

"_Who sent you, was it his wife, best friend whatever their paying I'll double it" cried the manager only to fall on depth ears as the god smiled wickedly_

"_Face your punishment with pride you pathetic excuse for a mortal" laughed the man before the screen was engulfed in dust and debrief shocking whoever saw he explosion to see half a torso and head slowly heal itself with a grin before it became a look of sadness_

"_Possa tu riposare in pozzi oscuri dell'inferno per voi peccati, fucking bastard" said the man in a low growl before he was peppered with bullets that only bounced off him until he vanished into a cloud_

"Did I seriously just see a man's chest heal itself?" questioned the Flash as the screen turned back to Batman

"You saw the works of a newly made mercenary, apparently he's already made a reputation for himself just by using the web" said Batman causing Kara to snicker while face palming

"Since when do mercenaries use the Web?"

"Since he just showed up I guess" answered Batman before the screen flickered showing a street camera with three men standing guard at a door with rifles and handguns

"Is this another explosion?" questioned Superman before the group saw a shadow of a man rise up the door before the unthinkable happened

"He just walked out the door" yelled the Flash as he witnessed the massacre of the three men who were thrown everywhere in limbs that were being eaten by dog like creatures while the door was crushed

"The entire building was filled with drug dealers and assassin's all of which were found in shreds by what could be described as claw marks like a tigers only more vicious" stated Batman as he showed limbs with bite marks and claws

"It's like Freddy Krueger" said Supergirl before the camera switched to show a wall that had an evil smiley face

**AN: it's the one from disturbed :P**

"It's the work of a demon that's what" scowled the Amazon causing few of the leaguers to look at her before looking back to the screen

"Do you think Cadmus is gonna go after him?" said Superman crossing his arms as the other leaguers pondered the thought before they went to the computers

Meanwhile in Metropolis in an alleyway the street was silent and cold the only habitant, a homeless man curled up asleep before he was awoken by a gust of wind and whispers causing him to look around in panic until he saw a mass of shadows fuse together shocking him more as a man manifested from the mass chuckling as he started walking

"Look out world, because a nightmare just became reality" spoke the man with an evil grin as he looked up a building seeing a golden planet before he began walking hands in his pockets as he moved away from the location moving with his head down before he heard police sirens down a street five miles away

"Well I guess the local police acquire some assistance" laughed the god before he turned and jogged to a street where the police were behind their vehicles allowing the god to sneak from the back fazing through the door opening the door silently as he came to a large room seeing three men guarding a group of hostages completely oblivious to his presence until he clicked his fingers shutting off the lights

"Now the real party begins" chuckled the god as he sank into the shadows becoming intangible allowing him to move between the three men unnoticed before his hands became claws allowing him to grab a man's neck before slicing the throat letting the man gurgle in his own blood as he saw the god move away

"What the hell!" yelled a man not noticing the man manifest behind him until a clawed hand burst through his chest holding the heart before he dropped it allowing the man to fall limp leaving the god with the last criminal who held a child as a shield

"Stay back or I swear I'll kill her!" cried the man as he aimed a handgun at the girls head causing the god to stand still before he vanished with a laugh

"What?, AHHHHH!" muttered the criminal before he was yanked to the ground before he was eaten alive by hell hounds while the god stood laughing as he walked away vanishing as the lights turned back on showing the slaughter to the hostages who screamed at the sight of blood

An hour later

"Hahahaha oh I'm gonna love it here" cheered the god as he stood on the wall untouched by gravity as he casually walked to the left feeling the sun rise behind him as he leapt off the building jumping from building to building before he stopped after an odd sensation on his mind causing him to look at his surroundings narrowing his eyes as he looked from building to building until he caught a scent as the feeling slowly faded with the explosion to his left seeing superman flying past, followed by none other than Bizarro trying to kill Superman

"Well might as well make it up to him" chuckled the god as he jumped to another building following the carnage before he heard a distant yelp causing him to turn and see Lois Lane being choked by the villain Metallo

"Well two timing bastards" chuckled the god as he pulled out a sniper aiming it at Metallo's head firing before he jumped onto Bizarro's back crashing him into the street onto a gas truck making an explosion that blocked everyone's view before a shadow emerged shocking them all as the gods body was scorched and vaporized showing the ribcage and inner organs before it slowly healed

"I'd say I've repayed you Superman, need some help up?" greeted the god ignoring the shock on superman's face before he held his hand to help

"The first time we met you fought me, and now you're helping me, Why?" said Superman taking the hand to help himself up causing the god to shrug for an answer before Lois Lane ran with a note pad shocked to see the god grin

"Uh Superman who is your new Accomplice?" questioned Lois Lane causing Superman to frown and look at the god who looked up in thought

"Knightmare a pleasure to meet the public" answered the god causing the news reporters to shiver at his grin of teeth

"Can we talk for a moment?" said Superman causing Knightmare to shrug before he was grabbed the lifted to a building by Superman who dropped him on his feet

"Ok I want answers who are you and I want a name" stated Superman showing he wasn't gonna take no for an answer causing the god to Grin

"Zecromac, God of insanity at your service"


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Alright third chapter is up hope whoever's reading this starts to enjoy it more**

**At the watchtower**

"So let me get this straight he willingly gave you his name, and asked to join?" questioned the irritated voice of Wonder Woman while Supergirl stared in shock as Zecromac arm wrestled Green lantern perfectly distracted from the conversation

"He didn't sound like he was lying" said Superman causing Supergirl to look at him in confusion

"Really no type of hidden lie or anything?" questioned Wonder woman still not liking the conversation until a loud cheer came from the arm wrestling match with Zecromac the victor

"You owe me forty dollars!" cheered Zecromac causing Supergirl to hide a giggle at the sight of Green Lantern who grumbled while walking away leaving a cheerful Zecromac alone

"Do you think he's as powerful as us or just pretending?" whispered Supergirl causing Zecromac's ears to twitch as he turned to Supergirl frowning as he approached easily towering over her

"Depends" answered Zecromac startling Supergirl as she yelped causing him to smile evilly before he walked off leaving Supergirl nervous as he vanished surprising most of the leaguers as he reappeared on the ceiling upside down with a triumphant grin

The next day on the watchtower which was full of activity causing major confusion for Zecromac as he slept in his quarters leaning up as he heard rushing footsteps fly past his room causing more confusion as he stood manifesting a shirt, vest ,combat pants and boots along with multiple weapon holsters on his legs and back the entire attire was nothing but pure black. Before he approached the door stopping at seeing Vixen and Vigilante run past

"Hey what's happening?" yelled Zecromac causing Vigilante to stop for a brief second gesturing to follow them, causing Zecromac to sigh as he ran after the duo leading him to the main deck of the watch tower showing employee's on multiple computers and others keeping most of the electronics at top condition

"What's happening?" sighed Zecromac gaining no attention before Superman and the other founders of the league came into view causing Zecromac to grin with his skeletal teeth as he saw Superman with a serious face

"Alright we have a problem" spoke Superman looking at the crowd until he saw the grin of Zecromac causing him to silently shiver before continuing

"Recently the President's daughter had been kidnapped and he has asked us to help look for her and bring whoever took her to custody we already have a lead to the suspects who are…" said Superman before three holograms of the villains.

"… Deathstroke, Bane and Mirror master" spoke Superman as one by one the villains popped up each with the skills and stats

"I call dibs on the big guy" spoke Zecromac gaining a look from Green arrow and Black canary who both saw the killer intent in his grin gulping as his eyes glowed red

"These are the known locations. We are conducting…"

"Where's the last location of the President's daughter?" interrupted Zecromac causing all eyes to fall onto him while Superman frowned but obliged giving Zecromac the coordinates before he broke away from the large crowd ignoring the hesitation of a few who wanted to join him before he was teleported to…

"The White house, who would have the guts to attack here?" mused Zecromac as he stepped forward fazing through the wall leading him to a damaged room with broken glass small traces of blood bullet holes and punch marks

"Where are you?" whispered Zecromac picking up a piece of glass with his knife like claws leaving no fingerprints until he sniffed the air gaining a scent of the daughter causing him to smirk as he fazed through the wall facing south as he heard cars speed by until he sprinted draining the sounds as he jumped from building to building until stopped feeling a scent in the wind behind him crouching down as he turned aiming a Rocket launcher surprised to see three teens flinching as he spun

"Miss Martian, Arsenal and Batgirl. Well what honor do I have for you three to be following me?" said Zecromac causing the three teen heroes to gulp as he grinned before leaping again followed by the teens until they lost him under a bridge causing them to look around unbeknownst the multiple eyes above them in the shadows before they closed as Zecromac floated to the ground silently until he chuckled startling the trio as he sat on a destroyed old car

"So did Superman send you three to make sure I didn't do anything reckless is that it?" questioned Zecromac causing the trio to look at each other before he stood up smiling normally

"Well I'd say welcome aboard my team but I take it one of you is in charge" spoke Zecromac causing all eyes to fall on Batgirl who blushed as she saw the smile of Zecromac spread wider

"Well what is the first order of Business Barbara?" said Zecromac causing Batgirl to blush more before she shook her head

"We were sent as back up so right now since you were on the move in that direction you're leading" said Batgirl causing Zecromac to shrug

"Well I caught all three scents leading to a location probably to their hide out or something" said Zecromac pointing behind him where the sun was beginning to rise causing the trio to cover their eyes as Zecromac walked unfazed by the sunlight before he leaped upward causing the trio to run after him

"Why is he leaping like that?" questioned Arsenal causing Batgirl to look to him with an annoyed look until she felt herself lift up from the roof causing her to look and see Zecromac holding a whip of shadows flicking them so she landed in his arms before he put her on his back

"Miss Martian can you hold Arsenal while flying?" said Zecromac gaining a nod from the teen before she gradually picked up the other teen following Zecromac before they left the city coming to a stop in front of a bayou making small irritation for the teens

"Are you sure your nose caught the right scent?" grumbled Arsenal being ignored as Zecromac crouched looking for any footprints while the teens silently spoke

"How is this guy a god, he's completely unprofessional" hissed Arsenal looking back to Zecromac who looked to the surrounding area's

"Give him a chance" pleaded Miss Martian causing the archer to scowl as he turned until he saw two eyes in the water beside Zecromac who was oblivious until a crocodile erupted from the water startling the trio as Zecromac caught the predator with his right hand

"So they have lapdogs" chuckled Zecromac before he shoved his left hand through the animal killing it in one blow before he threw it high above hitting an invisible object making him smirk while the three teens blinked in shock and awe

"Ladies first" joked Zecromac before the trio stepped forward as Zecromac vanished followed by the trio


	4. Chapter 4

**Demoni Riscatto**

_Telepathic speech_

As the trio followed Zecromac through the invisible shield, they stopped in surprise at the base if you could call it that, the entire theme of the inside was almost futuristic compared to the watchtower with Zecromac whistling before the team jumped behind a crate as four super villains ran into view confused at not seeing anyone

"Deathstroke is the alarms working right theirs no one at the front opening?" questioned one of the villains which Zecromac could clearly tell was none other than Giganta along with Black manta and Deadshot

"I don't see anyone" stated Deadshot causing Black manta to relax in his stance before the alarm turned off

"_How did we not get spotted?" _thought Batgirl shivering as she could hear silent whispers from Zecromac's mind until he blocked them out

"_Sorry I never worked with telepaths before"_ said Zecromac as he watched the four villains walk away allowing them to silently run the opposite direction stopping in a room which had technology from across the world causing Zecromac to grin as an idea sparked in his mind

"NO you are not blowing this place up, the presidents daughter is still here" ordered Miss Martian causing Zecromac to pout like a child

"Party pooper, can I at least leave a surprise when we leave" said Zecromac causing the three heroes to smack their heads lightly

"We'll have to split up keep out of sight and I mean out of sight" said Batgirl glaring at Zecromac who grinned evilly

"Already on it" chuckled the god before he became a cloud of shadows flowing into the vents leaving the three in shock

"I wonder if the other gods are like him?" joked Arsenal getting a glare from both females.

"Ok villains let's see if you can tolerate explosives" giggled Zecromac planting multiple C4 on a computer unnoticed as he walked away smashing the door controls after he left the room finally allowing himself to follow a scent leading to cells in the room

"Hello, is anyone they're?" questioned weak female voice causing Zecromac to smile in victory as he entered the room dashing to the cell like a shadow

"Hello" greeted Zecromac happily as he ripped off the door startling the girl as he picked her up bridal style

"_I found her"_ thought Zecromac as he ran silently before he stopped and entered a room at the sounds of footsteps

"_Is she ok?"_ questioned the telepathic voice of Miss Martian causing Zecromac to grin until he heard an explosion

"_That wasn't me" _stated Zecromac before he felt Arsenal's life force weaken before it climbed back up

"_Batgirl you near Zeke?" _

"_Yes I'm watching him from a video feed" _said Batgirl as she saw Zecromac wave at the camera

"_Get her to safety I'll go find Arsenal" _said Zecromac just as Miss Martian fazed through the wall nodding as she took the girl allowing Zecromac to run through the halls sniffing the air until he smelt blood making him move faster before he came to a window showing him arsenal in pain as a small dagger stuck out from his back

"Incoming" cheered Zecromac kicking the glass and startling whoever was present as he landed with a grin

"Who's he?" questioned one of the villains causing Zecromac to hold out his left hand before a small scythe formed spinning until it was held firmly

"You can call me Knightmare" answered Zecromac before he lunged laughing as he blocking every attack with the scythe leaving small cuts and bruises until he jumped upwards

"Cannon ball!" cheered Zecromac as he zoomed to the floor sending a shockwave that knocked everyone out besides Arsenal who was at a safe distance

"Haha whoa that was exhilarating" chuckled Zecromac as he stood up from the newly made crater surrounded by unconscious villains as he approached Arsenal who winced as he felt the dagger get pulled out

"Don't worry I got ya" grunted Zecromac carrying Arsenal to the exit meeting up with Batgirl and Miss Martian who both gasped at the state of Arsenal until he sported a weak and embarrassed Smile

"I fell over" joked Arsenal before Zecromac gave him to Batgirl pulling out a trigger

"A little present before we leave" chuckled Zecromac as he turned to the open space

"Boom goes the corpses"

"WHAT!?" yelled the trio before the base came into view with a cloud of smoke erupting from the back

"Time to run" warned Zecromac as he lifted the girl onto his shoulders

**Five hours later**

"So he basically blew up the base just a small bit?" questioned Supergirl as she sat opposite of Batgirl who was eating

"Yeah, apparently he has tons of explosives, hell I'd say he'd take Lex Luthor on" said Batgirl causing Supergirl to frown at the thought of that battle shivering as an image of Luthor in shreds came into mind

"Can we change the topic please" begged Supergirl causing Batgirl to shrug before she saw Zecromac walk in beside Arsenal talking until he waved to batgirl retrieving one back until she saw the blush on super girl's face as she saw Zecromac's human face without the teeth

"Is there something about him I should know?" whispered Batgirl causing Super girl to blink as she turned around as Zecromac sat at a table eating chips while Arsenal had an apple

"Why would you suggest that?" said Super girl hiding her blush as she spoke to her best friend who smiled knowingly

"Batman told me he saw your memories along with Superman's of course I'd suggest something like that" giggled Batgirl before she noticed a small blob of shadows zoom towards Zecromac not giving any notice as he ate casually

"I think he heard us talking" stated Batgirl causing Super girl to freeze as a blush appeared on her cheeks as she turned and saw Zecromac smiling at her

"Why me?" groaned Supergirl causing Batgirl to laugh softly before Zecromac stood up high fiving Arsenal as he left

"Shall we follow the secret crush you have?" questioned Batgirl gaining a red annoyed face from Supergirl who shrugged in defeat as the duo silently followed him

"Where is he going?" whispered Batgirl before Zecromac vanished confusing them both until they felt a presence behind them

"What are you two doing?" questioned a voice causing both girls to yelp as they spun around to see Superman confused

"We, were wondering where Knightmare was going" answered Batgirl nervously while Supergirl blushed lightly

"Well he's in the training area" said Superman causing the two to blink before moving past him leaving Clark in confusion until he shrugged and began walking

**In the training area**

"Ok Zeke what category do you want to try?" questioned Zatanna in the control room beside Green arrow while Zecromac stood in a holographic version of Metropolis while he stood in an armored form

"Bring on Doomsday" cheered Zecromac just as Supergirl and batgirl entered the room surprised to see Metropolis

"Oh hey" greeted Green arrow casually as the two stood beside him

"Whose he asked to go up against?" said Supergirl noticing the nervous look of the two leaguers as she a robot enter the streets causing her eyes to widen as it became Doomsday.

**Ok this one has Supergirl and Batgirl I wanted to show a friendship between Arsenal and Zecromac in this one but I couldn't think of a conversation and also if anyone wants to know I'll tell you Zecromac's true form so stay posted**


	5. Chapter 5

Ricordi Odiosi

"Is he stupid?" questioned Supergirl startling Zatanna and Green arrow along with Batgirl who saw the worry as she watched the two figures

"How much strength did you give the robot?" questioned Supergirl causing Zatanna to gulp

"He asked me to put the original strength" answered Zatanna preparing to shut down the controls until they malfunctioned halting any attempt

"Uh we may have a problem" stated Zatanna as the doors to the hologram city slammed shut leaving them to watch the battle with Supergirl mildly panicking

**With Zecromac**

"So this is what you look like in person, theoretically speaking of course" joked Zecromac as the two combatants stood eying each other until Doomsday charged causing Zecromac to take a stance as Doomsday swung a punch easily blocked by Zecromac causing the entire watchtower to shake by the force that broke the arm of the robot doomsday causing it to look at the severed limb before it's head was easily ripped off by jaws of teeth

"If the robot is this weak I wonder if the real one is tougher" chuckled Zecromac before the holographic city became Gotham confusing him until it became static and shut down returning to the original cube room

"Ze… can… me?" shouted Zatanna as Static filled the coms causing Zecromac to sniff the air and smile

"I know that smell anywhere" stated Zecromac causing Supergirl to frown as she heard him speak

"Ultan…. You can stop now" ordered Zecromac causing the controls to stop malfunctioning followed by a ball of lightning manifesting behind him

"Well I was wandering when we'd find you" greeted Ultan as he stepped forward to see Zecromac grin happily while fist bumping his youngest sibling

"I've been busy" stated Zecromac seconds before he was tackled by a blue blur startling Ultan as he saw Supergirl hug Zecromac defensively while the victim of the hug blinked

"You get so many girls its ridiculous" said Ultan with his arms crossed causing Supergirl to blush as she released Zecromac who rolled his eyes

"Yeah well what can I say I take the form of many handsome men" joked Zecromac before he was zapped rendering him unconscious with Ultan laughing hysterically while Supergirl blinked

"Who are you?" said a voice causing Ultan to turn and see Superman beside Wonder Woman who frowned at the other god's appearance

"I'm the god of joy and mischief Ultan" greeted the god happily saluting with two fingers until he noticed the scowl of Wonder Woman

"Am I disappointing miss?" questioned Ultan innocently causing the scowl to vanish as Wonder Woman saw Zeus' emblem in the speakers that covered various parts of Ultan's chest and back

"No. I'd say you're more comforting" said Wonder Woman as she crossed her arms while Zecromac woke up with his hair upwards until he patted it down in annoyance standing up while looking to a blushing Supergirl who played with her fingers until Superman cleared his throat snapping the duo out of there trance nervously

An hour later

"So you beat the shit out of Superman, you set a bomb off in a base and you have to promise not to rip bad guys apart, I'm actually proud of you since what I've heard you've been holding back" said Ultan happily as he wore normal human attire which was a hoodie, blue jeans and shoes

"Yeah whatever it isn't much fun" grumbled Zecromac as he sent a small amount of shadows to the table Supergirl and Batgirl were sitting at unnoticed as he closed his eyes pretending to sleep

"_What was that worried act in the Training Kara?" _Questioned a smug Batgirl causing Zecromac to silently chuckle as he continued listening

"_I wasn't worried it… just seemed normal. I mean to be worried about a team mate"_ argued Supergirl causing Zecromac to open his eyes slightly to look at Ultan who grinned knowingly

"_Yeah, well I've been with Batman long enough to know when someone has some type of feelings for another person"_ said Batgirl causing Supergirl to growl in defeat as she hit her head on the table leaving a dent as the shadow circled back to Zecromac who leaned back in thought as painful memories surfaced

"She reminds you of her doesn't she?" questioned Ultan getting an annoyed look from Zecromac who growled

"I wish I hadn't become like this" whispered Zecromac not knowing from him Supergirl became confused at the words

"_She reminds you of her?"_ thought Supergirl looking to Zecromac who looked almost broken until she saw him get flicked by Ultan causing him to cheer up instantly while causing her to inwardly smile

**An hour later **

"So you get your own room on a space station, wow" commented Ultan as he sat on a chair while Zecromac sat on the bed

"Well seeming though you're in good hands I'll be down below" said Ultan confusing Zecromac until he noticed the words

"Don't do anything stupid on the planet alright" warned Zecromac causing Ultan to salute before vanishing in a ball of light leaving Zecromac in the room alone in the comforting feeling of darkness as he closed his eyes

**Ok people this is sort of my back story of Zecromac it may be hurtful knowing this man lost so much in his mortal life, it was what caused Zecromac to go insane along with the torture in hell so on with the chapter of dream/nightmare**

The world was bright and warm, a soft comforting feeling to Zecromac. One he never wanted to feel knowing the past events that transpired after those words he held dearly

"_I love you"_ was all it took for the memory to turn cold and dark replaced by the hell he soon called home the chains eating away his sanity as he saw his one true love tortured with glee by demons. "Kill" was the one word that stayed in his mind seeing the one last hope of sanity be torn away by the eternal fires of hell leaving a hateful grin on his face.

"I** FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING HAHAHA!"**

Heart pumping eyes flying open causing Zecromac to jump to his feet claws drawn in fear as he looked around the room searching for any hostiles panting heavily as he felt tears flow down his cheeks at the painful memory he so wanted to forget.

"I won't let them take her Krysta and that's a promise" spoke Zecromac with full determination before he fell asleep

**Ok hope that made sense if you enjoyed it message me whenever you want **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Alright if this chapter actually uploads I'm happy**

"The next morning on the watch tower for once was relaxing with Supergirl talking with Wonder woman, the Flash helping the Martian with computer duty while Superman ate a sandwich until he saw Zecromac approach confused at the lesser number of members present

"Where's everyone?" questioned Zecromac catching Supergirl by surprise while blushing noticing him not wearing a shirt

"It's the weekend" answered Superman unfazed by Zecromac shirtless until Zecromac shrugged manifesting a sleeveless shirt along with fingerless leather gloves

"Look civilian enough?" said Zecromac getting a nod from the Flash while Supergirl hid her blush causing Zecromac to smile normally until he sat down rubbing his eyes tiredly before he looked around

"What do you people do on holidays?" questioned Zecromac gaining shrugs from the members causing him to groan in annoyance until he stood up walking to the teleporter

"Can I go to Hawaii?" said Zecromac turning around to see Supergirl beam with excitement looking to her cousin who frowned

"Do you have swimwear?" said Superman causing Supergirl to zoom to her dorm and back with holiday equipment instantly following Zecromac who chuckled as his pants became swim shorts

"Wait for me" yelled the Flash as he appeared in his normal attire along with two umbrellas and food

"Alright let's go" cheered Zecromac followed by the two through a blue light that lead them to the side of a building which showed a view to the ocean causing Supergirl to gasp as she saw the waves with surfers

"Ladies first" gestured Zecromac causing Supergirl to blush as he took the equipment allowing her to walk ahead while the flash and Zecromac followed walking past people on the beach until they found a place to set up with the Flash sitting on a chair while Zecromac went off towards the beach equipment for the local surfers

"Any idea where Zecromac is?" questioned Supergirl as she sat on a towel beside the Flash who looked around shrugging as he turned back to her until he felt something solid tap his head startling him as he saw a surf board

"Want to surf?" offered Zecromac as he held a pink surf board causing Supergirl to blush as he helped her up giving her the board while they approached the water with Supergirl yelping at the cold water while Zecromac chuckled as he stepped forward until he was hip deep and hopped onto the board while Supergirl pouted dropping the board in the water before she ran onto it surfing instantly as she zoomed past Zecromac who blinked in surprise until he smirked jumping to his feet and sending himself flying to her side with a victorious smirk causing her to return the smirk as she zoomed to the nearest wave leaving Zecromac behind her own made wave allowing him to laugh normally as he rode the wave looking up to see her smiling happily

"Hey that's cheating" chuckled Zecromac causing Supergirl to pout as she settled back onto her board until she saw Zecromac zoom over her sitting down with a smirk as he landed beside her splashing the water everywhere

"Hey you did that on purpose" yelled Supergirl causing Zecromac to smile

"Yeah sorry Kara" said Zecromac causing Supergirl to blush until she looked to Zecromac smiling

"Do you have a mortal name?" questioned Supergirl causing Zecromac to look down in thought until he looked back up with sorrow

"Allan" answered Zecromac with a smile that even made Kara blush before he saw a shark fin on the water causing him to grin as he turned to Kara

"One second" pardoned Zecromac confusing Kara as he dived into the water followed by the shark as he swam down grinning evilly as he grabbed the jaws and ripped it open until the jaw broke off letting blood flow to the surface shocking the civilians until Zecromac came to the surface with the jaw in his hand along with the dead shark

"Can we go to the shore now?" said Kara gaining a nod from Zecromac who sunk down before he jumped to the shore followed by Kara who floated with the surf boards surprising the Flash at the sight of the shark

"Whoa" was all he said until Zecromac shrugged ignoring the awe looks the people were giving him until he sat down on a chair while Kara enjoyed the sun smiling as the sun began to set

"You can't beat this" stated the flash happily leaning forward while Zecromac chuckling in agreement

"Beats being in hell for centuries"

"You've been to hell?" questioned the flash with both surprise and shock along with Kara

"How do you think I ended up like this?" joked Zecromac gaining an understanding look from Flash and Kara followed by the trio looking at the sun until the three were asked to come back to the watchtower ending the fun.

"Enjoy yourself?" questioned Wonder woman smiling cheerfully as the trio walked through the teleporter

"Yep" answered Kara cheerfully while she zoomed to her dorm while Zecromac merely shifted his clothing back to the design from before

"Anything happen while we were at Hawaii?" questioned the flash while Zecromac sat down on a chair casually closing his eyes

"I have an assignment for Zecromac though" said Batman startling Zecromac at his sudden appearance

"What's the assignment Bruce?"

"I'm gonna be up here for a few days and I want someone to keep watch, you are the most likely to not cause much destruction judging by your attempts to hold back your bloodlust, you'll be going to Gotham" stated Batman causing Zecromac to grin as he stood

"When do I leave?" questioned Zecromac showing an evil grin

"Now, if you wa…" answered Batman until he saw Zecromac running to the teleporter vanishing through the blue light leaving the leaguers in confusion.

"He's gonna cause a lot of chaos, I can see it" grumbled Batman causing Superman to frown

In Gotham

"Ok so this is the Wayne manor, I like it" commented Zecromac as he stood at a front gate taking one step before the gate opened allowing him to walk through shadow jumping to the front door knocking it softly with a smile. After waiting for minutes of silence the door was finally answered. By a teen boy

"Tim Drake I presume" guessed Zecromac causing the boy to gulp as he saw the grin stepping aside to let Zecromac in allowing him to see the inside of the mansion

"I have to admit this place is good" commented Zecromac before Tim had a nervous smile

"Well I'd say I'm a fan but your most likely the scariest heroes on the television" said Tim causing Zecromac to shrug before he followed the teen into the bat cave causing Zecromac to grin wider

"Oh I'm gonna love it here" chuckled Zecromac before his attention was retrieved by an older man dressed as a butler

"You must be master Zecromac, a pleasure to meet you" greeted the elder causing Zecromac to take a respective stance bowing in respect with a normal smile

"Goes both ways" agreed Zecromac before their attention was caught by a third member

"You must be Barbara Gordon, a pleasure to meet you as well" greeted Zecromac startling batgirl

"Kara told you my name didn't she?" questioned Batgirl frowning as Zecromac shook his head

'I may know a few things I'm not supposed to" stated Zecromac with a shrug before the Butler known as Alfred left the trio to their duties with Zecromac helping with little details before an alarm went off in the cave

"There's a robbery in middle Gotham" stated Tim before he left to put on his costume while Zecromac merely shifted his clothing leaving him in combat gear along with an assault rifle

"I don't think we'll need firepower" stated Barbara causing Zecromac to shrug as the assault rifle vanished replaced by two daggers

"That's mildly better" commented Batgirl as Robin came back in red and green costume along with his mask

"Shall we go stop crime?" questioned Zecromac before the duo looked at each other and nodded before they smiled towards Zecromac confusing him slightly

'Since Batman hasn't used it in a while, we'll let you use the bat bike" said Batgirl startled to see Zecromac vanished until he appeared near the vehicles searching until he stopped to see batgirl press buttons on a module

"Here she is" stated Batgirl seeing the grin as Zecromac jumped on the bike

'Tell Bruce I love him" yelled Zecromac as he zoomed to the exit swiftly followed by Tim and Barbara who smiled as they zoomed until the motorcycle began to change shocking them as it erupted into smoke

**AN: It's similar to ghost riders only without the fire**

"Whoa" was all the duo said as they followed him to the crime scene with Zecromac acting childishly excited

"Now that was all the time creepy" commented Robin retrieving a grin from Zecromac as he hopped off the motorcycle letting it return to its original state while batgirl and Robin jogged to his side getting small greets and odd looks from the GPD. Until one of the detectives groaned at the sight of Batgirl and Robin. With the nickname Detective asshole: Bullock

"Great more freaks" grumbled Bullock as Zecromac narrowed his eyes towards the store ignoring the bickering as he fazed through the wall floating in the air to not corrupt evidence scanning the area before Batgirl and Robin walked in being careful in the process

"See anything interesting?" questioned Robin causing Zecromac stand on the floor kneeling down to reach for shattered glass

"Forced entry, jewels and money stolen, smell of makeup and female perfume" muttered Zecromac sniffing the air like a dog until he froze with a grin spread on his face unnerving the young heroes

"I know who stole the place" stated Zecromac before he turned and jumped through a window fazing through for him to turn and run down the street followed by the duo who caught up to him on their motorcycles

"Wait, I know this direction" mused Robin until he gasped

"We're heading to Jokers hideout" gasped Batgirl causing Zecromac to run faster than the motorcycles causing the two to stop in defeat as he leaped over a gate with green spray paint

"Let's see whose crazier clown" giggled Zecromac fazing through walls until he stopped in a large room seeing men in lazily made clown costumes with assault rifles, hand guns and clown masks causing Zecromac to laugh, gaining their attention

"Who the… how the hell did he get in here?" growled one of the men aiming their weapons at Zecromac who merely tilted his head

"Where's Harley Quinn?" yelled Zecromac looking up to echo his voice

"Who wants to know buddy?" questioned the leader of the thugs before he felt a knife jab at his neck surprising him as Zecromac held out a stretched arm

"The god of insanity wants to know worm" answered Zecromac causing the arm to retract to its normal length before becoming knife like claws

"So be kind and tell me where the Joker is, or I'll rip out your spine and shove it down your throats" laughed Zecromac before he vanished followed by one of the thugs exploding into a pool of blood before he reappeared sitting happily on a crate while being peppered with bullets showing no sign of wounds and pain

"Try all you want, I feel no pain or mercy" chuckled Zecromac before he threw a scythe into a man's face and rip itself out as it flew back towards Zecromac's left hand

"I'm gonna be the new party clown" joked Zecromac before he continued with his slaughter

**Alright if this finally submits I'll be happy and keep going**


	7. Chapter 7

Incubo Inferni

If you were in Jokers place during tonight you'd feel like your in a horror movie, because that's what it felt like minutes ago until only two people were left in the building, and these people were the Joker and Harley Quinn. Both running for their lives from the laughter along with the slaughter

"Where ya going clown, I thought you love laughing?" laughed Zecromac casually walking after the two criminals holding a head in his right grip until he crushed it

"**I want to see your spine in your throat!**" roared Zecromac startling the Joker as he appeared in front of them smiling with his head while his mouth and eyes glowed orange, and his body pitch black with the deep night

"Behold my shadow form" laughed Zecromac tilting his head as he stepped forward followed by dog like creatures barking and snarling

"Just run it'll be funnier" taunted Zecromac minutes before a helicopter flew from above shining a light onto the Joker and Harley surprised to see Zecromac vanish into thin air as Swat members ran in weapons trained

"Well poop" growled the Joker in defeat

The next day

"I'm surprised you actually scared the living hell out of the joker its impossible" said Barbara as she Tim and Zecromac sat at a table each eating various foods while watching television

"Why didn't you just knock all those thugs out instead of slaughter them?" questioned an annoyed Tim causing Zecromac to look at him innocently with a frown until the alarm went off causing the trio to get ready until Zecromac fazed through the wall running straight ahead causing the two to groan.

Five days later on the watchtower after Batman told Zecromac to leave rudely without saying good bye or farewell

"I have to admit Bruce is a total ass when it comes to his city" stated Zecromac right after leaving the portal causing the Flash to snicker along with Fire who giggled while Zecromac settled on a chair until the alarm went off causing him to groan while standing up

"What is it now?" grumbled Zecromac as he approached Wonder Woman who frowned

"San Baquero, the volcano is close to erupting" stated Wonder Woman causing Zecromac to frown before he was formed with evacuation teams with him carrying the important products until he was told to help move an ambulance with Supergirl

"Ok so we're half done right?" questioned Zecromac as he drove the ambulance beside a hovering Supergirl who shook her head with a smile

"No we're nowhere near done yet" giggled Supergirl at the sight of Zecromac pouting until he reached the evacuation area leaving the ambulance while waiting to help for an hour until Wonder Woman got a transmission from the watchtower

"Can you repeat that J'onn?" said Wonder Woman noticing the worried looks of Supergirl while Zecromac froze as he turned to the volcano narrowing his eyes before they blinked with excitement and sprinted confusing the two superheroes until they saw a shockwave near the volcano

"Its doomsday" gasped Wonder Woman before She got another warning from J'onn her eyes widening after a moment

"Flash get everyone off shore now" ordered Wonder Woman confusing Flash until he nodded and did what he was told

"What's going on?" questioned Kara causing Wonder Woman to look at her in worry

"Supergirl help Flash, I'll lend your cousin help with Zecromac" said Wonder Woman before she flew to the future brawl of the century.

With Superman about to be beaten to death

"I've waited for a while to finally end you" chuckled Doomsday preparing to end the life until he felt himself sent flying by a kick and laughter

"Well I'd say I got here just in time" laughed Zecromac as he glared towards Doomsday who growled in frustration

"Stay out of this weakling" growled Doomsday only to make Zecromac laugh insanely as he held both his arms out with his head down low enough to still see his eyes glow red with his grin

"Make me" growled Zecromac before he smiled wider with vicious intent


	8. Chapter 8

Knight's slaughter

**I was watching Bleach hellverse while typing this so the fight will be like Ichigo and Ulquiorra hope you enjoy it and see how powerful Zecromac really is and also I made Get scared Sarcasm, along with this is Halloween by Marilyn manson Zecromac's theme song if you don't know who that is look on youtube **

"Make me" taunted Zecromac causing Doomsday to roar and run full speed while Zecromac mimicked his action moving more swiftly with a scythe ducking under a swift punch, and countering with a hard kick to Doomsday's chest sending him skidding while Zecromac laughed insanely with his arms stretched out with the scythe on his shoulders

"Come on I thought you went toe to toe with the Justice lord Superman" roared Zecromac taunting Doomsday with anger causing Doomsday to run throwing punch that sent Zecromac to the floor leaving a large crater where Zecromac's head once was. Satisfaction of the heroes supposed death Doomsday went back to Superman until he heard soft laughter behind him causing him to turn and almost gasp as he saw the skeletal regeneration of Zecromac's skull before it was covered by flesh and skin showing an even more insane and savage grin

"Is that all you've got tubby?" taunted Zecromac finally gaining Doomsday's attention in an angered roar before he charged dodged by Zecromac who kept laughing and giggling until he leaned back after a swing and sent his head into Doomsday's staggering the alien weapon before he followed it by slamming him to the floor and kicked away showing small amounts of blood flowing from a wound that healed with a shocked doomsday as he saw Zecromac panting like a wolf on the hunt

"**Come on you were talking all that fighting bloodlust before show me the resolve you had to fight Superman**" shouted Zecromac with joy and rage as Doomsday stood on his feet snapping his neck into place before he charged hitting successfully until his fist was caught by a clawed hand

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that fucking tickles**" yelled Zecromac with glee as he kneed his gut and face sending him to the floor with a crack not noticing Wonder Woman helping Superman while she looked at him in awe, he was practically dancing with Doomsday for amusement

"**Come on hurt me, fight me, show everything you have to fight!" **taunted Zecromac before he was sent flying to the floor clearly getting what he wanted as he jumped to his feet in time to avoid a kick to the head

"Come here so I can rip off your limbs" growled doomsday causing Zecromac to run at him punching and kicking while not even trying to dodge his own hits swinging his punches wildly before he was sent flying to Wonder Woman's side before standing up again clearly finding this amusing which his grin showed

"A kryptonite layered nuclear missile is heading this way we need to retreat" stated Wonder Woman causing Zecromac to stop and face her showing worry on his features

'Is Supergirl out of the radius?" questioned Zecromac startling Wonder Woman with the question before she nodded causing Zecromac to show visible relief until he turned back to Doomsday

"I'll hold him off you get Superman out of here" said Zecromac causing Wonder Woman to refuse until he shot her an annoyed glare that sent shivers down her spine before she flew with Superman leaving Zecromac with doomsday who ignored Superman finding a new worthy opponent

"So come at me" taunted Zecromac gesturing to himself with pride before he leaned back avoiding punches until he sent his own breaking a tooth of Doomsday's aggravating the Alien weapon more before he roared smashing the ground in front of Zecromac staggering the god giving him a clear shot which was the chest

"Die!" roared Doomsday breaking every rib in Zecromac's chest pulling the fist out to see the heart beating before he saw Zecromac look at him with the grin unfazed by the wound that clearly began to heal

"My turn" chuckled Zecromac before he sent Doomsday flying with a kick breaking the aliens right arm under the flesh and skin causing Zecromac to grin savagely as he approached until he turned and saw the missile causing him to grin as he held a finger towards the missile showing nothing happening before the ground behind him erupted with a wave of shadows zooming with screams of anger and pain before they made contact ripping the missile apart leaving no real danger as he turned back to Doomsday

"I'm gonna end this fight now" stated Zecromac before his form shifted becoming more wolf like with fur growing on his collar bone back and shoulders looking like a mane while his fingers grew claws and his feet more animalistic

"A little side effect of one of my past lives" declared Zecromac with his voice in a growl

**Side note if you haven't read my fanfiction grimm rebirth you won't understand the wolf parts so read that if you want**

"I'll end you than I'll end superman" said doomsday seconds before he was kicked to the floor meters away from Zecromac who howled with excitement as he charged on all fours laughing happily as he jumped spinning in the air before he sent another kick landing on the wounded arm breaking it more as Doomsday hit the ground with a grunt of rage and pain until he felt the arm lifted up causing him to glare at the grinning Zecromac as he gripped tightly

"Can I use a hand" laughed Zecromac as he ripped the limb off causing Doomsday to scream in pain as he held the stump of his shoulder until he felt his own face smacked by the limb followed by more hits until he saw the arm dropped beside his now bleeding face looking up to see the savage grin of Zecromac who had returned to his shadow form with his head tilted until he stomped crushing the head and ending the fight finally before he walked off ignoring the volcano erupting before he sent a wave of shadows closing the hole as the Magma began to heat up until it touched the shadows freezing it as he walked away with a winning smile before he was engulfed in a familiar blue light followed by the looks of disapproval causing him to gulp as he saw Superman on the beach

"Uh Sorry got carried away" said Zecromac sadly causing Superman to frown as he saw the volcano stop erupting

"Did you stop the volcano or was it someone else?" questioned Green lantern curious as he saw Zecromac turn back nodding like a child in trouble while looking at his feet

"At least we have one thing out of the way" muttered Batman causing Zecromac to glare at him with annoyance

"Your not helping"


	9. Chapter 9

Knight's Dead heart

"You didn't need to do that" spoke Superman calmly, half proud that Zecromac stopped the volcano but still furious at the unwanted death of Doomsday while Zecromac stood in front of the founding members on the watchtower while Supergirl sat with the other members in silence begging her cousin to forgive the god until he sighed

"You're going into off duty for a few days, is that fair enough for you" questioned Superman causing Zecromac to look up with thought until he shrugged surprising the members with his easy agreement that any other member would object.

"Fair enough" said Zecromac nodding to the members before he turned to walk out of the main control room not noticing Supergirl follow him down the hall in silence.

"I called Cadmus they had no idea about the missile being fired" stated Batman as Superman looked after his cousin with a frown.

The hallway was silent. The only sounds heard were the soft footsteps of Zecromac as he made his way to his quarters until he stopped sniffing the air. Before he sighed as he turned seeing no one behind him he looked straight up becoming face to face with Supergirl who yelped until Zecromac looked down and smiled

"What do you want?" questioned Zecromac with a kind smile causing Supergirl to blush as she lowered herself to be on her feet

"I… wanted to give you company" stuttered Supergirl surprisingly causing Zecromac to chuckle happily as he leaned against the wall unnerving Supergirl as he slid down slowly

"I appreciate your concern but I might not be allowed to talk to anyone I don't know" said Zecromac causing Supergirl to look down in defeat as she slid to the floor beside Zecromac causing him to look at her with a small genuine smile

"Thank you though" commented Zecromac causing Supergirl to blush beside Zecromac until he frowned as he turned to her making eye contact for split second before Supergirl blushed nervously while Zecromac blinked with his own blush of grey skin while scratching his neck in embarrassment

"So…" began Zecromac looking around the hallway satisfied of no other presence confusing Supergirl

"Are you by any chance free this week?" continued Zecromac causing Kara to blink in surprise of his question before she smiled with a blush

"I guess I am" answered Kara causing Zecromac to smile. Before he felt a kiss on his cheek followed by Kara flying down the hall. Making him smile sheepishly as he stood and entered his room.

A hour later the duo spent most of the time on the watchtower thanks to Zecromac not having a home or place to stay leaving Kara embarrassed at the many topics of the god and kryptonian dating, but further more Superman was showing kindness due to the fact that Zecromac has been showing more control of his bloodlust lately

"So how's your day doing" grunted Zecromac a she held a broken Javelin for a repair crew while Kara had been giving Zecromac more company most of the time

"Yeah I'm fine" answered Supergirl causing Zecromac to smile as he held the javelin before an alarm went off causing most of the workers to frown

"All hands, Prepare for primary fusion discharge! This is not a drill!" came the booming voice of J'onn over the announcer causing Zecromac to lower the javelin and run to the main control room retrieving the founding members attention

"What's happening?' questioned Zecromac with a frown as he approached with worry

"Someone has hacked the fusion cannon" answered the Martian causing Zecromac to faze through the floor until he entered space moving himself to the front of the cannon upside down

"Ultan if you can hear me I may need your absorption ability" thought Zecromac before both his hands and wrists were covered in a silver liquid that solidified into gauntlets that were layered with small music speakers

"_Just don't blow anything up important"_ warned the voice of Ultan causing Zecromac to prepare to endure the power of the cannon

"Oh boy" was all Zecromac said before he held both his hands up instantly feeling the surge of energy run into his body causing him to yell in anger as he felt his body spaz until he pushed small amounts of the collected energy into his hovering keeping him in the beam until it stopped allowing Zecromac to relax until he lazily saluted to Supergirl flying to his aid.

"Remind me never to do that?" yawned Zecromac before he embraced Supergirl causing her to blush as he snored lightly making her smile

"Agreed" giggled Kara before she embraced Zecromac happily before flying back to the cargo bay instantly taking him to the infirmary where he snored happily while Wonder Woman frowned at the action in the dim lit room after the fusion cannon emptied the power leaving the repair teams to attempt to speed things up with the help of electric powered heroes

"Is he gonna be ok?" questioned Wonder woman causing Kara to look at her with a smile

"Yeah they say he only receive small burns, but he gained larger burns on his hands" stated Kara causing the amazon to smile kindly before she was called for a meeting

"Stay safe alright" yelled Kara after Wonder Woman walked out the room after bidding farewell not noticing Zecromac open his eyes and lean up

"So did any of the blast get by me?" spoke Zecromac startling Kara who jumped in surprise before she composed herself

"Yeah you got most of it, how are your hands?"

"A little crispy" answered Zecromac holding up to see he healed hands with minor burns until after minutes they vanished with Kara and Zecromac walking through the halls after being called to the main room where the founding members minus batman stood

"May I have your attention, please?" Everyone present halted their duties to look and see Superman.

"I have an announcement to make. Until we have proven the justice league had not fired the fusion cannon. The founding members are turning ourselves in to US costudy"

Everyone even Zecromac were taken aback by the statement, some were willing to protest before superman held up a hand.

"Cooperate fully with any investigation that the US may want to lead; give them whatever they ask for."

After that next statement Kara was the first to protest while Zecromac slumped onto a chair looking into his own thoughts until Superman spoke again

"Until further notice, Mister Terrific is in operational command; good luck" said Superman before the founding members left the entire league in silence until Mister terrific spoke breaking the silence

"Okay, People, I want anyone with technical expertise either working here or in the reactor room; we need main power online an hour ago" ordered Mister terrific looking to Zecromac gaining a nod from the god as he prepared to lend a hand to anyone that needed muscle while Mister Terrific gave out orders making everyone move until the hero STRIPE's attention was caught from outside a window causing Zecromac to stop and step beside him

"Do you see that?" questioned STRIPE pointing out the window causing Zecromac to focus his eyes until he saw missiles causing him to jump to the announcer

"All hands get ready for impact this ain't a drill!" yelled Zecromac causing all present to look at him while he pointed to the window causing Supergirl to fly to the cargo bay where she zoomed to the defense until the missiles zoomed past her making a straight path through the wall opening to show by what Zecromac could guess as clones

"Great, We got clones" grunted Zecromac as he jumped to avoid a rhino and a Tyrannosaurus Rex with him slamming shadows breaking the neck before he fell onto the rhino's back ripping off the head while the other leaguers held back until Zecromac and Mister Terrific were approached by the Sorcerer supreme Doctor fate

"I tried to look into their minds but I found no soul or thought" stated the sorcerer causing Zecromac to grin evilly as he made his right arm up to his elbow into a large blade

"So their like robots only made of flesh and bone right?" said Zecromac gaining a hesitated nod from the doctor giving him all he needed to vent all his anger into his lunge chomping onto a neck and ripping out a lung while his right arm decapitated one of the clones

"They aren't real people, so show them what we're made of" laughed Zecromac as he stood beside Kara who held a smirk while he shifted his blade into knife like claws

"Let's start the party" cheered Zecromac as the league yelled a battle cry easily outmatching the clones until Mister terrific gained a distress call from the reactor

"Super Girl, Knightmare Give me some help, something's happened in the core reactor" yelled Mister Terrific over the super powered brawl causing Supergirl and Zecromac to nod as they followed him to an elevator

"Captain Atom just contacted me asking for help before he lost connection" briefed Mister terrific causing Supergirl to nod while Zecromac had a fighting stance with a grin as the trio ran out to see Captain Atom badly beaten with his suit slightly cracked but still intact causing Supergirl to gasp as she saw the intruder. Her clone.

"Well hey, I was expecting someone else, but I'll go for this" boasted the clone causing Zecromac to growl as he saw the smugness in her eyes and voice until Mister Terrific spoke

"I'll check on Captain, you two see if you can hold h…" further words were interrupted by a fist sending him to the wall catching Supergirl by surprise while Zecromac's head was turned right around with a single punch causing Galatea to smirk as the body went limp leaving her with Kara who bared her teeth as she tried to fight the clone only to be outmatched while the clone chuckled evilly

"I'm way better than you, so just give up" warned Galatea not noticing Zecromac's body stand up with his neck rearranged as he turned with his eyes filled with hate at the sight of a beaten Supergirl

"You shouldn't do that" growled Zecromac catching Galatea by surprise as he stood with no scars or wounds

"How are you still alive your head was twisted?" yelled Galatea in shock while Zecromac merely chuckled sending shivers down her spine

"Doesn't the word god mean anything to people?" questioned Zecromac as the room behind him became covered in shadows before skulls erupted from it scream in anger and pain towards Galatea who froze as she recognized the faces while Zecromac held both his arms up with his hands limply hanging while his head tilted with his psychotic grin

"Try hitting me again" challenged Zecromac causing Galatea to throw a punch while flying shocked to feel her fist stopped in it's tracks while Zecromac simply gripped his head showing a large crack glowing orange down between his eyes

"I hope your not scared" laughed Zecromac as he tore his head open showing full horror


	10. Chapter 10

Knightmare of slaughter

Shear horror was all Galatea could see as she saw skulls screaming at her with anger. This went on for minutes until Zecromac sent an uppercut to her jaw allowing him to reform his head with a giggle tilting his head like a psychopath while smiling evilly with his eyes glowing red and blue

"Fight me, and I'll prove a clone isn't better than the original" challenged Zecromac causing Galatea to growl before she flew towards him sending a punch that broke right through his chest making her to smirk in victory until she saw the grin on his face before she felt his head slam her to the floor making her nose bleed to her shock and surprise.

"You should learn not to boast like a weakling" commented Zecromac as he circled around her smiling and chuckling as his features became more demonic his head becoming narrow with two horns sprouting from the back with his teeth showing like a skeletons and his body becoming armored

"I'm not weak, I'm better than her" yelled Galatea swinging her punch's wildly avoided by Zecromac each time causing more frustration for her until he opened his mouth catching one with his teeth making her scream in pain as she reeled back stunned by his savage lust for blood while he licked his teeth

"That tasted yummy" commented Zecromac before he vanished followed by a hand knee to Galatea's stomach making her puke as she fell to her knees coughing until she felt her hair get pulled back dragging her to a wall that she fazed through followed by darkness

"Where Am I?" screamed Galatea as she opened her eyes to see an endless corridor

"You're in my element" laughed a voice startling Galatea as the walls began to bleed with red blood while the soft sounds of child laughter causing her to cry as she saw a little girl with a slit throat and bloody teddy bear

"I can smell your fear HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the voice as the child smiled evilly before she vanished

"I can taste your flesh" roared the voice followed by darkness sooner replaced by Galatea tied to a chair with blood on her costume

"Hello and welcome to my nightmare" cheered Zecromac showing himself in his shadow form scaring Galatea as he pulled out a sickle scraping it beside her right hand causing her to cry before she felt herself lose consciousness allowing her body on the watchtower to fall as Zecromac pulled his right hand away reverting back to his human form while Supergirl approached cautiously while Mister terrific helped captain Atom

"Is she?" spoke Kara causing Zecromac to shake his head as he turned to her smiling normally

"Just unconscious" answered Zecromac before he was embraced by Supergirl startling him more as she kissed him before she pulled back with a shy smile before the duo went back to the main room ready for attention


	11. Chapter 11

Heroes nature

"_We acquire assistance Zecromac"_ came the voice of J'onn causing Zecromac to sway as he walked beside Kara who held him for life until he shook his head standing up straight and turn to Kara

"Braniac ring a bell?" questioned Zecromac causing Supergirl to gasp before he ran to the teleporter while Supergirl went to his side until he pushed her back softly

"You stay here help Mister Terrific" advised Zecromac holding her firmly before he smiled as she nodded allowing him to be teleported

"We won't be able to teleport you close but I'll try" shouted Mister terrific as Zecromac ran through the blinded blue light

"The parties here" cheered Zecromac running forward to see the founding members being deconstructed by Lex Luthor who had a robotic face on his stomach

"_Who are you?"_ questioned the face causing Zecromac to grin as he threw a scythe severing the tentacles that held the members causing the robot to panic if it could

"_No I was not prepared" _cried the emotionless robot before the entire ground shook sooner erupting to show a skull like ship causing Zecromac to grin as he watched

"Crash landing" cheered Zecromac sending a large spider leg of shadows smacking the ship to the floor making him lose sight of Braniac as the ship crashed with the members standing up

"I think I got him" stated Zecromac as he approached glaring at the head of Cadmus Amanda Waller who gulped as his fingers became knife like claws

"She on our side now" stated Superman noticing the hate until he spoke letting Zecromac relax

"We'll need to search for him, in case he has something else up his sleeve" ordered Superman before Batman turned to Waller

"Where would Lex go in his state?" questioned the Martian while the Flash Zecromac and Green lantern searched the debreigh until they came out empty hand with Batman walking to the trio

"He's heading to Cadmus" stated Batman causing the group to nod and running with Zecromac giggling with excitement as they arrived with Superman attempting to look through the wall only to find out it to be Layered with lead

"I cant see through the lead but I can see an increasing heat signature" stated Superman causing Zecromac to narrow his eyes beside Wonder woman who wiped sweat off her forehead

"You don't need to see the heat I can feel it" stated Wonder Woman seconds before the roof exploded startling Zecromac who flinched as they saw Luthor float out in golden armor with his face covered in purple

"Wow, since when did Luthor become bluthor" joked Zecromac causing the Flash to snicker

"_Welcome, Justice League. You're just in time for the end of the world"_ spoke Luthor with a sadistic grin on his face causing Zecromac to grin wider until the founding members flew towards him before Shayera was sent flying if not for green lantern who looked in disbelief moments before nine silver sludges emerge from Luthor's body which sooner became copies of the Justice lords with Zecromac standing before a direct copy of himself staring in shock before he was sent back by a punch that broke his jaw

"You let them die" hissed the Zecromac copy causing Zecromac to look at himself with guilt as he saw black tears roll down its face

"You could have saved them but you had to fight for your own desire" scowled the copy causing Zecromac to scowl in anger towards the lie

"I never turned my back on my family" shouted Zecromac causing the copies mouth to turn into a twisted smile grew on the copy causing Zecromac to snarl as he charged easily blocked by his copy who used the blade to block the claws causing Zecromac to growl as he was pushed back into a wall making him wince as he felt the blade pierce his chest causing him to cough blood

"You are weak, you let them down just to follow your desires" laughed the copy causing Zecromac to feel his anger rise

"Shut up, SHUT UP,** SHUT UP!" **roared Zecromac as the copy began smacking him with punchs until he caught one and crush it his eyes burning with rage as his grin became an emotionless mask before his entire body was covered in a blinding white light surprising the League members and Luthor as he held his copy with is body pure white with his body in full medieval armor

**AN it is similar to the Ebony armor in Skyrim elder scroll with angel wings:D**

Everyone present at the sight of Zecromac were shocked by his appearance that looked almost angelic with the wings stretched out and the sword he held over his right shoulder. Silence went over the battlefield until Zecromac spoke in a calm echoed voice

"**We are his sins, we are his guilt and his anger**…" spoke Zecromac shocking the League as he floated off the ground with his arms stretched out

"**I am the ghost of corruption**" stated Zecromac

**That is his most powerful form because his mind if you haven't noticed was corrupted he used to be a kind person when he was alive**


	12. Chapter 12

Angel's wrath

The god, or ghost if you can call it that floated in place as Braniac/Luthor stared with interest as the League members stared in awe and surprise at Zecromac's appearance with the silver wings and the sword instead of the scythe.

"Well am I supposed to be impressed" chuckled Luthor causing Diana to scowl of his disrespect until she saw the glared from the slit helmet visor from Zecromac

"**You mortal… reek of corruption"** growled Zecromac before he leaned forward and darted to the ground before Luthor, jabbing the blade forward narrowly missing Luthor's neck as he leaned back just in the last second preparing to punch the god until he himself was sent back by a head butt causing him to grunt as he regained balance glaring at the ghost that aimed the blade directly for his heart.

"**I may have pity for you but I hold no guilt to smiting you. Vermin"** commented Zecromac not showing any kind of his past emotions with him stepping forward until a gold beam hit his chest causing him to slide back slightly before he ignored the beam and walk forward causing Luthor to scowl as he stepped back sweating nervously as Zecromac back handed the beam into dust cancelling it so he can zoom forward causing Luthor to jump and fly just as a cloud of dust erupted from a crater until it was departed by Zecromac's wings sending upwards to be the same height as Luthor

"**Do you feel fear mortal?**" questioned Zecromac enraging Luthor with his calm voice. Causing the man to throw a punch that was easily caught making him face to face

"If I live through this, I will find each and every one of your family and let them suffer in my power" growled Luthor causing Zecromac's eyes to glow blue with sorrow until he pushed forward

"You make claims of killing a dead man's family, how pathetic" commented Zecromac before he reeled back his other fist and sent it into Luthor's jaw making it fracture while he fell to the floor with Zecromac looking down upon Luthor

"**I lived and died twice, and I only feel sorrow and anger… I only take those words as a compliment" **spoke Zecromac before his calm demeanor became angered causing the air around him to shiver as he released his power causing Luthor to gasp for breath as the air was knocked out of him until he bared his teeth attempting to stand up

"I won't be beaten by a hero" growled Luthor before his eyes widened as he saw Zecromac zooming with the sword drawn. Causing Luthor to fly to the left as Zecromac landed with a dust cloud

"**You will only delay your death if you surrender**" stated Zecromac before he felt his face be smashed by a golden fist that made a cracking sound on impact making Luthor reel back in pain until his head was gripped

"You will face my judgment" hissed Zecromac before he slammed Luthor to the floor brutally as the league members watched with awe

"When did he have that form?" questioned Shayera shocked to see the wings while Diana couldn't get over her shock as Luthor in his most powerful state fleeing as Zecromac chased after him like a predator and the sword, even she felt the anger and sorrow it radiated

"I find it surprising he's actually calm in that form" commented Superman preparing to fly and help Zecromac until he felt a hand hold him back surprising him at the sight of a man with his hair as fire and his eyes pure gold

"I suggest not interrupting" spoke the man with a voice filled with pride causing the leaguers to stare at him in shock at his sudden appearance

"He won't kill Luthor" assured the man with a proud smile as Zecromac caught Luthor and slammed him to the floor again leaving a crack on the blue face while the right arm was completely broken

"I have won Luthor, surrender and you won't have your life end early" warned Zecromac before he felt a beam hit his face causing him to look down with angered eyes as he lifted his left foot above Luthor's chest sending a shockwave as he slammed it down breaking the entire golden armor as he dragged an unconscious Luthor surprising the league as he returned to his original form just as Supergirl was teleported down stunned to see Lex Luthor dropped as he approached Kara who look at him in confusion before he embraced her with a kiss which she sooner returned.

**I didn't know how to end it so I'm letting it flow with your imagination, I was gonna put a lemon in next chapter but I'll let the readers decide for me.**

**Supergirl: That's embarrassing to think of"**

**Zecromac: I'll say**

**Me: Hey I said I'll let the readers decide so don't go all grouchy at me.**

**The duo: Than get typing!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hero's life

Five days later after the Justice league held a conference to the world leaving Zecromac alone on the now empty streets of Metropolis until he felt hands cover his eye making a smile appear on his face joined by a females giggle

"Hello Kara" Greeted Zecromac as he held the hand gently pulling to kiss making her giggle as she hugged him sitting in his arms as the sun began to set with the sky an orange pink

"How's your cousin holding up?" questioned Zecromac causing Kara to smile as she looked up to his eyes

"He's been doing better now that Luthor is behind bars" answered Kara happily as she kissed Zecromac again causing him to chuckle as he stood up with her in his arms allowing him to walk away from the edge of the building turning away to see Green Lantern with Hawkgirl both looking happier than usual as they saw the duo until Zecromac frowned noticing the smiles

"What's with the smiles?" questioned causing Kara to join them as she floated upward

"We decided to give you a place in the world, and well we gave you a home in a city where there aren't any heroes" stated Shayera with a smile at Zecromac's features of surprise

"You really trust me to not go on a killing spree?" said Zecromac causing the trio to nod happily causing him to grin

"I won't let you down" stated Zecromac before he was engulfed in a blue light along with Kara who smiled as they arrived in what Zecromac guessed could be New York

"Wow, were in New York" chuckled Zecromac looking over the city that he would sooner call home if he was allowed to

"If you need any help just contact the league, which won't be for a while I'm guessing" said Kara smiling as she was hugged by Zecromac who kissed her forehead softly

"It won't hurt for you to visit right" joked Zecromac jokingly causing Kara to run as he tickled her softly causing her to yelp in joy as he caught her.

Ten days later Zecromac for what he's enjoying has now called himself Vita Morta, making a good impression to the public except for a news station saying he was a psychopath for hire, which he did not deny with pride with a hint of guilt. Right now however, he was on the side of a building in time square feeling joy as he saved two children from a runaway truck which he stopped by making himself an immovable object which left a man shaped crater in the front of the truck gaining praise from the people as he ruffled a little girls hair.

"Stay safe" yelled Zecromac happily as he saw flash of pictures until he jumped to a building's roof chuckling as he landed changing his appearance to look civilian before he dropped down in an alleyway looking both ways before crossing the road to a food store picking out various foods until he heard two people talking gaining his interest as he hid himself

"You think the boss will care if we use the money to buy an island?"

"Why wouldn't he be mad of course he would" hissed one of the criminal's causing Zecromac to smile as he stood up

"Well I'd say you two will most likely be unlucky" chuckled Zecromac startling the two who dropped foods as he grinned

"Who the hell are you?" growled one of the criminals while the other looked in fear towards Zecromac noticing the familiar grin

"I'd say you can call me Vito or Morta" answered Zecromac as his mouth became his skull like teeth with him fazing through the stacks of food scaring the other criminal into submission while the other had the nerve to pull out a hand gun showing no affect as the bullets dropped from Zecromac's face leaving an annoyed expression until he knocked the man out

"You, get up" ordered Zecromac causing the other man to stand in fear sniffling snot as he sobbed

"Tell your boss he won't be out of jail" said Zecromac minutes before he knocked the man out calling the police as he paid for the food allowing him to leave the area towards his home. Only he didn't expect a visit from one of the League members like Shayera

"Well hey when did you get here?" greeted Zecromac putting away the groceries before he looked towards the thanagarian who smiled happily in a leather jacket that was specialized for her wings

"We want you to be a supervisor for a rookie level team, in an old cargo supply place along with red tornado and Black Canary, in a few months if you'd like" said Shayera causing Zecromac to think until he shrugged with a smile

"Give me a few months or days to think about it" answered Zecromac causing Shayera to nod with a smile before she heard her earpiece go off

"You have another guest" stated Shayera looking back to Zecromac causing him to smile as he heard the bathroom door open

"And when did I say you can come here without me knowing" joked Zecromac pretending to be hurt as Kara came into view with a towel wrapped around her chest and body while her hair flowed down

"I'll be back here to see what answer you have alright Zeke" spoke Shayera before she bid farewell and vanish in a bright blue light leaving Zecromac and Kara in his apartment

"So how's the city?" questioned Kara causing Zecromac to think in thought as he sat on a sofa

"Hmm, it has been eventful to say the least, but fun though" joked Zecromac before Kara sat o the couch beside him watching the television until she stood up drying her hair that let small pieces of concrete fall

"Did you get slammed into the street again?" questioned Zecromac causing Kara to stop and turn seeing the pieces on the floor

"Sorry" muttered Kara as she kneeled down until she knocked her head into Zecromac's after not noticing him move to help causing them both to back up with Kara falling onto Zecromac who blinked in surprise while Kara blushed

"Uh sorry" yelped Kara as she jumped to her feet while Zecromac chuckled after so many events similar to this one.

"Don't worry, I've been in many situation like that" joked Zecromac causing Kara to frown as she looked at him in surprise until she grinned cheekily as she walked behind Zecromac catching him by surprise as he fell to the couch with her on him with the towel half on

"Did it end up with you getting to third base with any of those girls?" questioned Kara causing Zecromac to shake his head before he felt her lips on his

**Lemon warning: Alright if you don't like Lemons this might be one so please skip this part of the chapter LOL I don't know why but I imagined get scared sarcasm playing**

"You sure Clark won't be pissed about this?" questioned Zecromac as Kara began to undo the towel showing her well grown chest causing her to slightly feel a lump in Zecromac's pants causing him to gulp as he followed her gaze with her blushing

"You didn't take long" giggled Kara as she lowered herself to her knees causing Zecromac to panic causing him to pick her up surprising her as he smiled happily as his face hovered meters above hers until they joined messaging each other's mouth's with their tongues. Causing Kara to moan as she felt him caress her left breast with a hand while the other held her thigh. Moaning as she felt the lump rub between her legs making her moan as she felt Zecromac pinch the tip of her breast. Making her blush with a nervous smile.

"Want to stop or go on?" chuckled Zecromac before he was pushed down where Kara was with the towel on the floor while she opened the pants causing Zecromac to actually blush as he saw the evil smile of Kara as she slid his member into herself making them both groan as it sent spasms through them both until Kara began to slowly jump up and down making her blush deeper as she started to enjoy the sensation while Zecromac held her hips firmly assisting her hips for minutes until Kara gasped of the sudden slow of speed letting her hands clench into fists as Zecromac flipped over giving him the upper hand towards Kara who blushed as he began to slowly move back and forth kissing her as she moaned with pleasure as the speed increased with her wincing as Zecromac stopped blinking his eyes tightly as he released himself before he smiled with Kara who kissed him passionately as they slowly moved to slumber in each other's arms.

**End of lemon the first time I had to think sexually so I'm not exactly good at typing this stuff. Now on with the chapter**

The next morning was silent in the bed which was occupied by Zecromac and Kara until his alarm buzzed causing him to snap onto his feet sleepily surprising him as Kara remained asleep as he turned the alarm off allowing him to change into cargo pants while he wore no shirt

"I wonder if I still have pancake mix?" mused Zecromac moving to the cabin door to see various breakfast cereals until he found the mix along, allowing him to prepare a frying pan turning the oven on as he began to pour the mix that became circles. For what felt like minutes of silence it felt comfortable for Zecromac who smiled as he folded the towel while the pancakes baked making him more curious as he found a necklace

"Must be from Clark" mused Zecromac placing the necklace on the counter waiting for the pancakes to finish before waking Kara up. Only to be released from the last objective as Kara yawned while walking out of the room in one of Zecromac's shirts and underwear shorts

"Buongiorno" greeted Zecromac as Kara smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him tightly feeling a kiss on her forehead before Zecromac moved to the Pancakes smiling as he saw Kara's eyes brighten from the sleep

"You want honey or syrup?" offered Zecromac as the duo sat at the kitchen table both with a plate of pancakes

"Syrup please" answered Kara causing Zecromac to pass her the syrup while he ate his with honey.

**AN: I love honey :p**

"So you thought about what Shayera said?" said Kara causing Zecromac to frown as he thought for the moment until he smiled shrugging

"Depends, will you visit?" said Zecromac causing Kara to smile as she hugged him kissing him passionately before they were interrupted by a blue light followed by Superman and Wonder Woman smiling at the sight of Zecromac and Kara

"Sup" greeted Zecromac with a smile along with the others


	14. Chapter 14

Heroes call

**Alright I just realized I made the lemon short, I will at one point improve so enjoy this chapter also **

"Hey Zecromac, I wanted to ask a favor" said Superman with a smile while Kara blushed nervously

"What kind of favor?" questioned Superman noticing the serious look of Clark's face that was filled with determination

"I want you to make sure my son when he's born lives a good life" said Superman catching Zecromac off guard until he smiled standing up to shake the man of steels hand

"I'll gladly help out with her at least" said Zecromac gesturing to Kara who waved happily causing her cousin to bear hug Zecromac who in return fazed through his hug of death

"I have to patrol I'll see you later Kara, Clark" said Zecromac pointing to the clock before he leaned backwards smiling evilly as he fell headfirst before he shadow jumped to a building running forward until he stopped looking over the city silently until he heard a thud behind him followed by a childish chuckle

"Well Ultan, see anything interesting?" questioned Zecromac as he stood up straight to see his younger sibling smiling who in turn smirked as he held a baseball bat on his shoulder

"I may have gotten a few souvenirs in the worlds labs" admitted Ultan as he holstered the bat onto his back causing Zecromac to turn with his twin sibling beside him his eyes glowing blue

"Wanna help me patrol for a bit" offered Zecromac causing Ultan to cross his arms in reply

"Lead the way" cheered Ultan before Zecromac shadow jumped to the next building while Ultan used Rayo Salto to jump in a bolt of lightning until he landed beside Zecromac who ran forward beside his twin until they stopped at the sounds of gun fire causing Ultan to smirk as he followed Zecromac to a gun fight between Criminal's and Police who of which were being peppered behind cover until they saw Zecromac beside an unknown hero with silver armor that had stereo speakers

"Ready for a party" questioned Ultan before he jumped with his right foot above his chest while Zecromac shadow jumped to the street in his shadow form laughing as he sent a wall of shadows separating the criminals from the police who flinched as Ultan sent a shockwave into the floor knocking out every criminal with a bolt of electricity while Zecromac approached Ultan allowing the wall of shadows to fall showing officers in ambulances some thanking Zecromac and his unknown apprentice for their help before the duo jumped running through the city until they came back to Zecromac's apartment where Kara slept on the couch with the Television still on causing Zecromac to chuckle as he approached kissing her head softly making her stir slightly as he moved away causing Ultan to hold off a smile as he sat on a chair shifting into his human clothing through a ball of blue light replacing Ultan with a young man with a blue goatee a hoodie, jeans torn, grey sneakers and leather gloves causing Zecromac to smile at the memories until he stepped to the fridge passing Ultan a can of soda while he had a drink of water sitting silently for an hour until Ultan sighed and stood

"I'll maybe come and visit, tell her I said hi" whispered Ultan as he stood at the window donning his armor before he zapped out of the window leaving Zecromac with Kara causing him to smile and pick her up bridal style making his way to the bedroom where he gently placed her tucking her in until he felt a familiar soul in her. Which only one name came to his mind.

"Ezma?" questioned Zecromac in complete shock along with a slight feeling of hope.

**Who is this mysterious soul that has made itself home in Kara and why has she made Zecromac feel hope inside his dead heart. Tune in next time to see through the eyes of the next god to appear. **

**Epicinsanity666 signing off**


	15. Chapter 15

Ultan's joy

The night sky was cold and comforting for Ultan. It had been a few days since he last saw his twin sibling and the Kryptonian who he could sense a long lost familiarity in her soul. Well that was before now he was in his own time which he spent most of the time manipulating the clouds and thunder making various music sounds lighting up the sky with ease until he felt an odd sensation on his mind causing him to block it out as he continued to make a light show summoning rhythms of music until he stopped with the clouds in a circular pattern with a blue orb in the middle. Proud of his handy work Ultan turned to leave until he heard a shrill scream making him groan as he ran to the source from the rooftops stopping at the sight of four men against a young girl and her mother who had a trail of blood on her forehead

"Stay back" yelled the child causing the man to smile wickedly as they approached one sporting a knife while the others had baseball bats

"Why would we leave a good looking woman?" spoke the lead man smiling evilly as he approached until he felt a small scratch appear on his right cheek confusing him as he saw the blood on his index finger

"You know, if you want to have your way with something you should've bought a blow up doll" commented Ultan appearing in a bolt of electricity that solidified into his physical form startling the criminal's as he threw a shuriken cutting the knife like butter startling the man before his neck was jabbed causing him to cough while Ultan deflected the bats with a Ninjato sword leaving the men scared as he made the blade electrified zapping the men on impact with the metal leaving them unconscious while Ultan approached the now breathing criminal who flinched as he saw the blade against his neck

"Is she ok?" questioned Ultan causing the girl to move her mother carefully until after a moment there was no reaction making the girl feel tears in her eyes as she hugged her mother caringly while the man smiled until he noticed the red eyes of Ultan

"You bastard" Growled Ultan causing the man to freeze as he felt the blade pierce his stomach shocking him to death before Ultan approached the girl moving her away to attempt to heal her wound only to fail at the amount of blood wound on her back causing him to stay silent.

"Why isn't she waking up Mister?" spoke the little girl causing Ultan to look down at her in regret before he hugged her

"Do you have anyone you can go to, anyone?" questioned Ultan causing the little girl to shake her head in grief causing Ultan to look down before took a phone out of the woman dialing for an ambulance with hope. After an hour of waiting an ambulance finally arrives with Ultan trying to keep a heartbeat going with his small amounts of electricity allowing him to relax as the paramedics did their work instantly making effect instantly with the mother starting to breath

"Go with her" said Ultan letting the girl walk in the ambulance with her mother smiling as she waved to Ultan who sat on the roof of the ambulance until he leaped with a bolt of lightning leaving a small stream of blue light and the sound of what could be described as Dubstep

**AN: if your wondering the music is skrillex make it bundem. I love it**

"Ok what to do now?" muttered Ultan floating on the air like a solid floor looking over a city known as star city. Funny name because nothing is starry about it. The one hero here was like Robin Hood. Awesome and smart. But what got Ultan's attention was the accuracy he had making him curious until he followed the hero to a hideout allowing him to shift into his civilian form putting up his hood as he approached the archer smiling as he made eye contact confusing the archer until he saw Ultan zap to his side startling him as he showed his face with his iris' bright blue

"You must be Oliver queen?" said Ultan causing the archer to narrow his gaze until his attention was brought to reality as he saw his car being driven to him making him turn to Ultan only to be alone

"Your car sir"

"Haha well he seemed surprise" chuckled Ultan looking over the edge to see Oliver enter his Bugatti allowing him to leap the opposite direction before he stopped confused sensing multiple souls until they were around him in the shadows causing him to click his fingers making a ball of light that banished the darkness showing what he could tell were assassin's. After the apprentice of Zeus. How hilarious.

"Well this is funny" commented Ultan making his eyes glow blue as he saw none other than Lady Shiva with a smug smile on her face that was actually attracted by Ultan until he smirked

"So did someone send you after me or are you recruiting?" questioned Ultan causing Shiva to frown at him with her arms crossed

"Someone paid a large price on your head" stated Shiva as she walked around Ultan who kept her in his sights ignoring the assassin's

"Well too bad you won't be getting paid" chuckled Ultan before he leaned back as a sword went for his face until he kicked it into the air unsheathing his Ninjato before swinging it at the assassin's neck letting blood fly into the air before he back flipped over another strike sending a shockwave as he landed startling the assassin's as he zipped by them as a bolt of lightning before he stopped holding his Ninjato upside down hiding it behind his back until he spun it with ease while smiling childishly

"Get him!" ordered Shiva before the assassin's bolted for Ultan, Easily thrown back by a whip of lightning sending the attackers back either unconscious or paralyzed.

"Well that was a shocking experience" joked Ultan as he stood alone against Lady Shiva who glared towards Ultan causing him to smile, happily saluting as he turned away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" growled Shiva before she was peppered with jabs at multiple pressure points paralyzing her while Ultan came into view with a blue haze following him

"Well whoever hired you, tell him fight me himself" chuckled Ultan before he leaped away from Shiva's line of sight as she fell to unconsciousness.

**That is the small adventure of the twin sibling god of Zecromac. Note this that he is the complete opposite of Zecromac he isn't anger, he doesn't hate everything. And also if you all want I will make a sequal after I put more chapters of this on**


	16. Chapter 16

Slaughters knight

**If you enjoyed the last chapter I thank you so here is some sort of revelations of some sort I don't know. Well enjoy then chapter.**

The day was quiet and slow. Perfect for relaxation for the god. Being alone in the city could be more comforting along with the knowledge that his once living daughter will soon be reborn after the last few months. To be raised by himself and Kara. Who for the moment arrived with a questioning look as she flew beside a sprinting Zecromac who waved in greeting until he stopped at the sight of a gunfight that was stopped by an impatient Kara causing Zecromac to frown as she flew up to him standing on the ledge with her arms crossed

"Uh did I do something wrong?" questioned Zecromac worried until he saw Kara smile as she hugged him causing him to frown as he felt a second heartbeat with Kara's making him hug her back with a kiss and a look of relief

"I've been to Red Tornado for the check up and guess what?..." said Kara floating away from Zecromac who frowned pretending to think

"I'm… " Kara spoke before she was rudely interrupted by an explosion that sent Zecromac flying off the building while Supergirl flew to his side worriedly until she saw half of Zecromac's face reconstruct until it was whole with an annoyed expression as he saw a man laughing evilly

"Klarion Bleak" growled Zecromac standing up to notice his right leg regenerating to full health again before turning back to the villain who smirked as he sent chains towards Zecromac wrapping around him while Supergirl was sent to the floor with a grunt allowing Klarion to smile evilly as the chains tightened around Zecromac feeling victory until he saw the chains push out with Zecromac grinning

"Well that was fun" commented Zecromac before he vanished, reappearing in front of Klarion who suffered a hard sucker punch to the chin knocking him out in one.

"Supergirl!" yelled Zecromac as he jogged to her side smiling as she stood up with her hand against her head

"Are you alright?" questioned Zecromac hugging Supergirl until she flew with him hanging on moving to his apartment where they settled on the couch allowing Kara to change into civilian clothing

"Did you want to tell me something before?" questioned Zecromac before Kara kissed him passionately before pulling way with a smile

"I'm pregnant" stated Kara causing Zecromac to smile as he hugged her feeling the slight feeling of hope as Kara hugged back.

"Should we be worried or happy?" questioned a voice startling the duo as they spun to see Ultan casually sitting at the sofa with a normal look

"Ultan when did you get here?" questioned Zecromac while Kara looked in confusion until she noticed the window still open

"Just now, great job on getting too third base… oof!" joked Ultan before he was punched by Zecromac while Kara flinched at his actions before he stood up straight smiling as he looked towards Kara who smiled back.

The next day on the watch tower where everyone was full of activity mostly the flash and fire

"So I hear you knocked up Supergirl?" questioned Arsenal causing Zecromac to look at him through annoyance causing Arsenal to gulp as he saw the eyes go red

"Forget I said a thing" whispered Arsenal before the duo spotted Superman beside Supergirl who smiled as she saw Zecromac while Clark nodded with a smile before they approached Wonder Woman and Green Lantern who spoke with them until he had the expression of surprise before a smile came to his face causing Zecromac to focus his hearing happily.

"_Congratulations, does he know yet?" _questioned John causing Zecromac to frown as he held his right ear scratching it slightly before continuing

"_He doesn't know we might have twins"_ whispered Kara causing Zecromac to freeze in shock, until he inwardly grinned

"So what do you plan to do in the future?" questioned Arsenal causing Zecromac to shrug as his hearing adjusted as he turned to Arsenal an innocent look on his face

"I'll think about it" answered Zecromac rubbing his chin until he smiled of the memory of being a father until his thoughts were interrupted by a hand gripping his shoulder causing him to turn and smile as he saw Kara

"I need to tell you something in private" said Kara looking to arsenal who smiled waving as they walked through the door leaving them in the hallway before Kara blushed while twisting her right foot on the floor

"We may… have twins" said Kara causing Zecromac to pretend to chuckle while falling backwards pretending to faint causing Kara to worry before he was carried away with him snoring lightly with Kara smiling while Superman smiled beside her shaking his head lightly

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'd be glad" said Batman causing the duo to turn as he appeared from nowhere baring a rare smile as he nodded to Kara

"Do you think they'll be like him or you?" questioned Batman causing Kara to frown until he chuckled surprising them again

"Don't worry I hear that most children take after they're children" stated Batman causing Kara to smile genuinely before the alarms went off causing Superman to nod to Supergirl and fly beside Batman who ran leaving Kara with Zecromac who had a tired smile

"_I hope he likes the two" _muttered Kara happily before she sat down beside the bed before she was called to assist the situation which was of a group of metahumans leaving Zecromac in his inner world noticing it was brighter than usual which meant one thing.

"Hello Brother" greeted a deep voice causing Zecromac to turn and smile as he saw the second oldest of his brethren. The god of stone and strength

"Hey Terragon" greeted Zecromac before he sat on the floor before his brother who held his hammer upside down with respect

"I take it you want to help out like Ultan?" questioned Zecromac gaining a nod from his brother causing him to chuckle as he lifted the hammer unto his shoulder nodding happily before the world was blinded followed by the sensation of falling causing Zecromac to hold on tight as he and his Brother zoomed to the now seeable battlefield between the justice league and the legion of doom, landing with Terragon making a dust cloud that retrieved everyone's present attention before the cloud settled with Zecromac standing alone with a savage grin on his face.

**AN: AVP5, the Reaper13 get ready for something epic. Like Pacific Rim epic**

The Villains who were present weren't that impressed seeing only one man in a small crater. Grinning happily. The first villain to speak in disappointment was none other than Gorilla Grodd

"Giganta, squash him for me please" said Grodd causing the villainess to smile evilly as she approached growing her size so she was the size of the Eiffel tower causing Zecromac to grin childishly as she cracked her knuckles

"You look like an ant" chuckled Giganta until she noticed the still present grin confusing her until his arms were spread out

"You're not the only one who has back up" laughed Zecromac before the ground shook behind him sooner erupting with a giant stone hand followed by a head that had a capital T for a visor in a helmet which was followed by the chest left arm and legs and a Hammer that looked heavier. To make it look more intimidating it released a loud ground shaking roar

"Meet Terragon" introduced Zecromac as the hammer slid down Terragon's grip before he swung it sending Giganta back with a bloodied nose shocking her as the god stepped forward making an earthquake with every step increasing his size in tow

"**You fight for the selfish mortal, so you will feel my wrath"** growled Terragon before he backhanded Giganta making her shrink as she staggered looking up in time to see a knee before she was knocked out with mercy.

"Zeke?" questioned Supergirl surprised as she saw Zecromac sitting on Terragon's shoulder smiling as he hugged her with a kiss

"**What is it with mortals and greed**?" questioned Terragon as he stepped forward knocking away the villains allowing the leaguers to recover while some noticed the sky thunder with small sounds of music causing the giant god to look up and nod before he continued forward towards what he thought was the base of the villains followed by the thunder confusing Wonder Woman as she flew to Zecromac

"I never thought you had more brothers Zecromac" commented Wonder Woman causing the giant to look and nod before he continued surprising Superman and the leaguers as he tapped his foot making the ground shatter around the base severing the underground lines of power seconds before music began playing with the thunder booming with life.

**(ACDC thunder begins playing. I chose this because it fits Ultan completely since his main ability is to summon thunder**

"Why is that music coming from?" questioned the flash as he ran beside the giant who made him shocked at the mere size of one foot that even made the watchtower look like a small apartment

"It's my Party" yelled a metallic voice before bolts of lightning sooner joined by Ultan who smirked as he saw the awe struck looks of the league until he zoomed like a blue bullet stopping at the gate

"**Clear a path**" said Terragon as he stepped forward lifting up a foot that caused the leaguers to gasp as he only crushed the door making a clear path while Zecromac roared in an echoed voice of laughter

**AN: since I'm a big fan of COD black ops Zombies the evil laugh is Zecromac's**

"Let's kick some bitches" laughed Zecromac jumping down as Terragon's size shrunk being equal to Atom Smasher before they broke through the gates walking in instantly approached by Bizarro, Atomic skull and Copperhead who to Ultan made him interested by her looks until he saw her tongue.

"Ewe, ok now I'm not interested" said Ultan in disgust beside Batgirl who giggled as she stood in a fighting stance along with Supergirl

"I'll take Bizarro" offered Zecromac until he saw Terragon step forward leaving the hammer beside Wonder Woman who recognized the Greek lettering

"I will test his strength" stated Terragon in a low but fierce voice as he took a boxing stance

"Bizarro beat stone" uttered the clone before he flew throwing a punch that should have shattered the stone only to be sent staggering followed by an upper cut that sent him through the roof while Ultan zoomed past him with the flash easily matching his speed while sending punches into Skulls face and chest before he fell to the floor after seconds in a cartoonish fashion causing the god and speedster to bro fist

"Hey Batman need help against the freaky chick?" questioned Ultan as he zoomed to Batman's side until he threw a batarang staggering the woman until she felt her arms gripped and bound making her gasp at the sight of Terragon's eyes

"You have a choice surrender or be beaten till every bone in your body is broken" growled Terragon causing Zecromac to frown

"I thought I was the cruel one, give her some slack Terragon" said Zecromac causing Terragon to look between him and the woman causing him to clear his throat

"My apologies" stated Terragon as he released the woman who instantly surrendered while the three gods stepped forward

"Alright, make them shit there pants. Or scare the living crap out of them?" questioned Zecromac before Ultan smirked while Terragon stepped towards two large gates

"We'll knock, Hard"

**Boom hope you guys and gals enjoyed it if any girls find this story now enjoy the rest of the story now if you two have questions or anyone else Terragon is the second oldest to Pyron who might make an appearance with the rest of the Pre-gods **


	17. Chapter 17

**Demon's hatred**

"We'll knock, Hard" stated Terragon before he sent the two doors flying embedding them in a wall where they stepped forward with Superman frowning as he searched the area with his X-ray vision until he relaxed in confusion while Zecromac sniffed the air growling like a dog as he tensed.

"I can smell him, I can smell Luthor" growled Zecromac as he summoned two scythes while Ultan held the Ninjato firmly while the league searched the building until they found a completely empty room

"He was in this one" stated Zecromac more on instinct than thought walking calmly forward until he closed his eyes and open them showing them in a deep red with him looking around until he blinked with a look of annoyance

"He's also got a small remnant of Brainiac's armor" continued Zecromac before he felt the air shimmer

"He's used a teleporter" said batman as he held a device in his hands causing Superman to approach him while Kara flew to Zecromac hugging him happily

"So I guess they'll have uncles?" questioned Kara causing Zecromac to chuckle while Terragon kneeled down examining her face before he chuckled shifting the helmet to look like a face with a proud smile present

"A pleasure to meet you" greeted Terragon before their attention was brought to Batman standing before a blue portal

"Road trip" cheered Ultan causing everyone to look at him in confusion until he shrugged allowing them to run leaving a few members to clean up

"OK we're almost near Luthor we just need.."

"Incoming!" yelled Ultan shielding Batman as a beam of green energy was fired startling the human members while Terragon stood his ground making his right arm large enough for him to slam the shelf they stood knocking them unconscious allowing them to move forward until they came to a large room with Luthor being held by the neck by

"Darkseid?" questioned Superman causing Zecromac to growl viciously as he stood beside Supergirl who blinked at his defensive nature to her until she understood him as she glared at Darkseid

"**The Justice League, how nice to see you perish by my hand"** said Darkseid causing Zecromac to snarl as his right arm became a blade

"You'll have to try" said Superman before he noticed something odd

"We're in metropolis?" questioned Superman in surprise causing Kara to look through the walls gasping before Ultan bared his teeth

"I'll take him on" yelled Superman before he flew sending punch's before he was knocked down with one hit causing Supergirl to fly with a battle cry only to be sent flying through a wall

"Supergirl!" yelled Zecromac before he was sent flying helpfully by Terragon who stood against Darkseid confusing the overlord as he stood straight.

With Zecromac

"Kara! Where are you?" yelled Zecromac following the destruction in the buildings until he found a battered Supergirl causing him to panic as he ran to her sliding to her side as she attempted to stand up only to fall into his hands as he hugged her focusing his hearing. Sighing as he heard the heartbeats only to feel worried as it felt weak.

"I think he crushed a rib" said Kara before she coughed a small amount of blood causing Zecromac to freeze as she looked at the blood with her own shock while she held her stomach wincing at the pain

"Kara, we need to get you to the infirmary" said Zecromac helping Kara lean onto his shoulder until she resisted in anger as she saw the building crumble with two red beams

"I won't run" stated Kara causing Zecromac to look at her in shock trying to make her change her mind only to fail as she flew towards the battle ignoring the protests until she spat blood causing Zecromac to freeze as he saw the blood making him worry more as he saw Ultan flying through a wall landing with a groan until he instantly stood running back to the battle

"Kara wait!" yelled Zecromac as he jumped after her seeing Superman flying out of the building as he landed on the roof freezing as he was hit in the chest by one beam making him stagger until he healed making him growl as he slammed through the roof seeing Wonder Woman on the floor with a bloody lip while Terragon had Darkseid in a block while Supergirl sent laser beams of her own at Darkseid who ignored them as he shoved Terragon back and deliver a punch that cracked the helmet causing Zecromac to growl until he saw Supergirl fly in sending a punch, only to be caught by a smirking Darkseid.

"**I'll enjoy breaking you"** said Darkseid before he delivered a brutal punch to Kara's stomach causing her to cough up blood before she was thrown to Zecromac's beat. Making him freeze as he saw her fall.

"**Now for you to follow them**" stated Darkseid approaching Zecromac who looked down to Kara. Feeling pain as he could hear the soft sounds of a heartbeat with Kara's making him close his eyes as the heartbeat stopped as Darkseid prepared to deliver a punch.

"_**No"**_ declared Zecromac his eyes glowing in anger as he looked up startling Darkseid as he sent him flying. Giving Darkseid full view as his body morphed but not into his corruption form… but something else.

"_**I feel no hope, I feel no pain… I feel… no love"**_ spoke Zecromac as his face from it's emotionless state became contorted with rage in a feral scowl while his skin became grey and dark while his white feather wings became leather and shredded

"_**You will feel my pain, as I felt it"**_ growled Zecromac as his scowl became a savage and wild grin as he sent a punch into Darkseid sending him flying through the wall showing him metropolis on the train of pain as he looked down seeing Zecromac zoom towards him the wings in smoke while he held an open palm pushing Darkseid further as forward with him punching without mercy with the grin kicking Darkseid to the street landing on his chest and kick him again laughing psychotically as he ran ignoring the beams that tore through his body keeping the grin as he sent a punch that cracked Darkseid's armor.

**With Kara**

"Kara, wake" yelled a low voice echoed by the daze she felt until she shook her head clearing he daze to see herself in the arms of Terragon with her stomach healed saving he children within until she gasped at the sight of Wonder Woman

"Where's Zecromac?" Questioned Kara turning to see Terragon looking out the hole causing her to float and gasp at the sight of Zecromac, his form taking on a whole new meaning to terrifying

"He's still there, just blinded by the anger of losing his child" said Terragon drowned out by Kara who held her mouth

Back to Zecromac

"_**I'll rip out your spine and shove it down your throat, bring you back and torture again and again!" **_yelled Zecromac ignoring the wounds he held while Darkseid had it worse with his right eye bleeding and his arm claws

"_**You took away… the one chance she had to live again!" **_shouted Zecromac as he flew to Darkseid sending a punch that broke four teeth out of his mouth followed by a knee to the face sending him to the floor causing Zecromac to laugh heartlessly ignoring the voices in his head as he continued to fight smacking his head repeatedly with a smile showing no sign of humanity as he punched continuously until he felt his head spasm with the screams

"_**AAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHA, GET OUT OF MY HEAD. STAY OUT OF THIS!, I WONT LET THEM FALL WITHOUT VENGEANCE!" c**_ried Zecromac in anger as he swung his head side to side until his eyes straightened smiling evilly as he saw the fear in Darkseid until he stopped with his hand aimed for his chest

"Stop!" screamed Supergirl tears in her eyes as Zecromac froze in place his fingertips in Darkseid's chest with small amount of blood flowing as he ripped the fingers with him turning to Kara who froze as she made eye contact freezing as she could see Sorrow, fear, hatred and grief and most of all sadness.

"Please don't" whispered Kara causing Zecromac to turn to her with no sign of rage

"He took her away" whispered Zecromac causing Supergirl to smile as she held the now healed stomach

"No, she's still here" said Kara causing Zecromac to look at her with hope as he focused his hearing freezing as he heard the heartbeat beating with Kara's allowing him to return to his human form with a sad smile arched on his face as he ran to her hugging her delicately until he heard Darkseid grunt as he stood wiping away a small amount of blood as he glared towards Zecromac before he saw Terragon over towering him with his arms crossed with Ultan on his shoulder

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned Superman as he floated to the duo with his own look of determination while Zecromac and Kara turned to see Darkseid scoff as he opened a boom tube and leave only until he felt his right arm grabbed

"Can I borrow this?" questioned Zecromac before he ripped the arm out of its socket allowing the portal to close with him chuckling as he dropped the arm.

"Old habits don't die easily" stated Zecromac as he looked at the justice league sheepishly until Kara hugged him tightly.

**Ok that's the end of the story I was gonna put more but it would ruin the sequel for this so don't worry when I get an idea I'll get straight to it so goodbye**


End file.
